


Door Four

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Found Family, M/M, Trans Character, im such a sucker for these two you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4. Getting the person who doesn’t like christmas into the right festive mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Four

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Feuilly met Bahorel on the first day of class when in defense against the dark arts his future best friend fell into the seat next to him. He was a sturdy kid with dark brown hair and even darker eyes that had a wicked sparkle in them.

"Are you the Ravenclaw that set the desk on fire in charms?" he asked without any introduction whatsoever and Feuilly blinked in surprise.

"No," Feuilly answered with a slight frown. "Why are you asking?"

"Aw, man, sorry. You hair is full of ashes."

Feuilly dragged a hand through his hair and true enough a giant cloud of ashes rained down on his books and shoulders. He had been sitting next to the student who had managed to blow up their desk and apparently that had left more traces on him than he had originally thought.

"Ah, so your hair is red. Looks good."

"Thanks, I guess?" Feuilly replied. He was still unsure what to make of the other but apparently he was here to stay. "I'm Feuilly," he said.

"Bahorel. 'Rel for short," Bahorel introduced himself with a grin. "Can you tell me who burned down their desk? Merlin, I can not believe this happened on the first day of school and I missed it!"

Feuilly thought back to how deeply embarrassed the student had been and decided against pointing them out to Bahorel. "I don't know, it was over so fast. Less of a burning and more of a exploding kind of deal," he told Bahorel who's eyes widened before he let out a dreamy sigh.

"I can't wait to blow my own stuff up," he said and he managed to sound almost sad.

"I think we both have potions this afternoon?" Feuilly tried. "That sounds like something where things could blow up?" Though to be fair after the charms lesson Feuilly just had, he pretty much expected things to blow up on a daily basis here.

Bahorel barked out a laugh and earned a stern look from their teacher who was calling the class to order. "I think I'm gonna like you," Bahorel whispered and Feuilly couldn't help but smile at that.

Bahorel ended up not blowing up anything in potions class, mainly because Feuilly had taken the seat next to him and had forbidden him from experimenting with their shared cauldron.

 

After that Bahorel became a weird constant in his life. They sat together in the classes they shared and hung out in their breaks, they even did homework together or rather Feuilly did his homework and Bahorel groaned into his books. Bahorel came form a family with both a wizard mother and father and the Muggle world Feuilly had grown up in fascinated him beyond believe. At first Feuilly had been a bit uncomfortable talking about where he grew up, since the orphanage wasn't really a place he liked talking about, but Bahorel seemed to guess his discontent and soon only asked questions about general Muggle inventions and costumes until one day Feuilly himself told him about his home.

They had been sitting in a shotted off section of the library, originally talking about their homework and how Bahorel was no longer allowed to bring magical firework near Feuilly. Bahorel had gotten really quiet for a few seconds and then had pulled Feuilly into an almost bone crushing hug. When he pulled back he stood up and pulled his sweater and dress shirt over his head, revealing a white binder.

"Oh," Feuilly said not really sure what to do or say, a bit overwhelmed by the recuperated trust.

"Oh," Bahorel repeated studying Feuilly's expression.

"Is it magic?" Feuilly asked and Bahorel let out a barking laugh, getting a distant but pointed 'shh' from the librarian.

Bahorel started putting his clothes back on as he answered. "A bit, I guess. I actually have a rather thin waist and the binder creates the illusion of less curvy sides, which is super neat."

Feuilly nodded. "Thank you for telling me. For trusting me."

"Right back at ya."

And that had been that.

 

The school year went on and before Feuilly could really grasp it the holidays were there and suddenly everyone in the castle seemed to be in the mood for celebrations. Feuilly had never really cared for christmas and the sort. Mostly because it had always been a time of family reminding him about the fact that he had none and this year was no different. The only person who seemed to not care was Bahorel, once again dragging Feuilly along. And so it was that Feuilly found himself at the schools Christmas celebrations next to Bahorel and another first year, a Hufflepuff named Grantaire.

There weren't that many people, maybe thirty in total, since everyone had gone home for the holidays, so the remaining students had all sat down on one table on christmas morning, chattering happily about what they each had gotten for christmas. Feuilly hadn't really excepted any presents, except for Bahorel who had gotten him a book on the moving paintings, something Feuilly was deeply fascinated by, while Feuilly in return had gotten his hands on the necessary ingredients to build a baking soda volcano with him.

And now it was christmas evening and Bahorel, Feuilly and Grantaire - the only fist years who had stayed - were sitting together in front of an admittedly amazing feast, Bahorel chatting away happily, Grantaire listening, eating and occasionally laughing at Bahorel's stories and Feuilly glaring at the room in general, still wearing the reindeer antennas Bahorel had put on his head.

"-ah, you know, when you're growing up with brooms that sorta stuff just happens," Bahorel said.

"I wouldn't know," Grantaire replied with a shrug.

"Muggle-born?"

"Yeah."

Bahorel grinned and clapped Feuilly's back, almost making him spit out his food again. "So is Feuilly," he told Grantaire and Feuilly readied himself for the inevitable question about his parents reaction, but nothing came. Grantaire just nodded and helped himself to more mashed potatoes.

"Where did you get these?" Grantaire asked after a while and tipped against Feuilly's reindeer antennas.

"I gave 'em to him," Bahorel told him. "He refused to wear a christmas sweater so we settled for these. He does look more festive like this, doesn't he?"

"Can we not talk about me like I am a coffee-table?" Feuilly asked, a bit annoyed but with no real heat and Grantaire laughed a little, while Bahorel wrapped his arm around Feuilly's shoulders.

"Ah, I am sorry, grumpyface," he told Feuilly. "But you do look very festive."

Feuilly rolled his eyes, not quite able to hide the little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"And you know," Bahorel continued a bit more serious. "It's totally fine if you're not into christmas or whatever and I am very glad that you're here with me. Tonight we are the only family we've got," he finished melodramatic.

"Your parents are visiting your older brother in America and you couldn't come, because they had to leave before the school year finished," Feuilly told him, unimpressed.

"The only family we have tonight," Bahorel repeated even more dramatic and Feuilly finally allowed himself to smile.

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled.

"That includes you too, by the way," Bahorel told Grantaire who had awkwardly been staring down on his plate and he tried to wrap his arm around Grantaire as well, only Feuilly was still sitting between him and Grantaire. With another roll of his eyes Feuilly raised his own arm and slung it around Grantaire's shoulders.

"There," he told them both as Grantaire slung his arm around Feuilly's waist in return. "Now no one can eat properly."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh god, no. Bahorel no, you're gonna spill it-"

But it was too late and the pumpkin juice colored the white tablecloth.

"Why am I friends with you?" Feuilly asked himself loudly as he could feel Grantaire at his side shaking with laughter.

"Because you love me," Bahorel told him and Feuilly smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi :>


End file.
